LEGO Ninjago: God of Spinjitzu (Special)
'Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Special '(subtitled God of Spinjitzu) - 2nd special. LEGO Ninjago. which is broadcast only on a TV show called “Ninja-cartoon tv” and cannot be found on the Internet. Zane is the mascot and focal piece of this season. Also in this season there is a faction, namely the Ice Samurai Monsters. This, like the HoT, was based on time. All previous seasons, made completely by SkyNinja17: The Destiny of Fire and Ice, The War of Fire and Ice, The End of Fire and Ice, and, finally, Time Repeats Itself. This is the final Installment of the Fire and Ice Arc that lasted 4 seasons and a special, The God of Spinjitzu. Run Time: 81 Mins, 1 Hour and 21 minutes. Expected Air Date: 10/16/19, October 16th, 2019 Synopsis With Zane, Wu and Acronix in the Time Repeats itself realm with no way to get out, the clock has been remade out of scraps by Acronix and the Ice Samurai Monsters conquer both realms. The ninja split, one team to recover the lost ninja, the other to stop the clock and end the rule of the Ice Samurai Monsters. Will they come in time to stop the clock AND save the forsaken ninja? Description The special is split into two 30 minute segments. 16 minutes is the finale segment. The left over 5 minutes is credits and when they talk over their plan. The Jay, Cole, Nya, Snowbot segment is first, then the Lloyd, Skylor, Kai segment. Plot Kai informs the ninja that Zane has gone into the realm with Wu and Acronix. Confused, the ninja go to his location and see the burnt bars but the scraps had been taken by Acronix to a separate lab that was finished. Kai used his temporal scanner to locate the location of the clock. He told Jay, Cole, Nya, and Snowbot to find the clock and stop doomsday. Then, he told Lloyd, and Skylor to stay so they could create the portal and save Wu and Zane. The ninja split, Jay and Cole heading to Ninjago City found P.I.X.A.L.'s imprint in the snow, but she was gone. Then Ice Samurai Monsters ambush them. Nya has taken Zane's Ice Mech and mushed some, offering a spot for the ninja. The Jay and Cole used Spinjitzu to destroy more, but they were a massive mob and outnumbered them all. Snowbot supercharged the mech and stalled the mob, so Jay and Cole headed to the graveyard. They entered a lose grave trapdoor. They slid in, ready to explore and find P.I.X.A.L. They are surprised to see a massive room that was at empty except for a clock at the end of the room opposite to the ninja. It had been started by an Ice Samurai Monster. He ran but the ground gave way to the massive Frost Wyvern Zombie. Melting, it shot its Ice Breath at the two ninja. P.I.X.A.L. wakes up to attack it. Meanwhile, the horde of Ice Samurai Monsters crowded the graveyard, Nya all alone. Snowbot jumped out from the mech and shot out snowballs, decimating the close Ice Samurai Monsters. Nya jumped out and blasted more back with her water powers. The Frost Wyvern Zombie was immensely powerful. The two ninja were held back by the icy beast, with P.I.X.A.L. and Nya was stuck with Snowbot in a bad situation. In the Time Repeats Itself Realm, Zane was stuck with Wu and Old Wu. Acronix, Captain Confusion, had taken over the Time Lord's spire, controlling the Ice-rgy Samurai and the Ice Samurai Monsters. The few fought for the little time they had left. Skylor, Kai, and Lloyd created the portal and it ripped through time and created the portal. This time, they were prepared, complete with ninja weapons, gear, and other useful utilities. The ninja hopped in, ready for the end of Captain Confusion. The ninja were surprised to land in the Time Lord's spire. Using Spinjitzu they shattered the ice glass windows, and found the ninja, but they still needed to end Acronix. The ninja rushed to the spire and took down Acronix, details not shown yet. Using Spinjitzu, They destroyed the spire, and took Acronix as a prisoner. They went to the other realm, to find the ninja needing help. As a team, they all ended they ended the Ice Samurai Monsters and the Frost Wyvern. Acronix escaped and they all battle for the rule of Ninjago. Victorious, Zane and Kai high five, marking the end of the Fire and Ice Arc. Honestly, SkyNinja17 (ME) wants to do more. So he (I) will! Want more? PLZ VIEW! AND MAYBE COMMENT, IF YOU CAME! This time no Ultimate Bendy (R.I.P.), but I don't really know the guy, so... Anyway, to be continued in: Season 15: Rebirth Please loooooooooooook! Category:Episodes